They'll Never Take You
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: "Ino, you couldn't possibly think that they're-" "that's exactly what I think. They're together. And I'm going to prove it." Short Sandcest. AU. Hiatus
1. New Kids

**So, I've realized, I have a problem. A huge addiction. It's going to tear my life away one day. that addiction, that CRAVE, is Sandcest. I love it. Can't get enough.:) So, after playing some cute little Naruto dress up game and making Temari and Gaara match (^.^) I wanted to write this. It's gonna be a short Sandcest, just like my last, but this one's AU. It's a high school setting where Ino reins as Queen-B. But of course, since I'm not putting every single little thing I've got into this, it won't be perfect Japanese high school. In fact it'll be way more American than anything I've ever written. ^^; **

**So, enjoy! **

"Hey, it's the Sabaku kids." Sakura said excitedly. "They're finally here." Ino glared across the street where a group of kids were crossing over to get to the school gates. They had got word of the new kids about a week ago when they moved into the house next to Hinata's. Now they were finally going to see them.

The first one Ino noticed was Temari. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into four spiky ponytails, bangs falling to the sides of her dark green-blue eyes. Her face was angular and feminine all the same with light pink, pouty lips. She was taller then her brother, if only by a little, with rather large breasts and a small waist leading down to well rounded hips and long legs. Ino's glare intensified. She might actually have to _try _to get guys with someone like her around.

The next was Kankuro. He was cute, with shaggy brown hair and a strong jaw line. His eyes were full of mischief, and his sarcastic grin was almost contagious. He seemed like he'd be muscular underneath his hoodie, but Ino would have to wait to find out.

The last was Gaara. Ino almost shivered when his sea-foam green eyes met her own light blue. The hatred held behind that gaze was almost tangible. Ino noticed with a start that he had a tattoo above his left eye with the kanji for love. The bright red almost looked like blood in the shadow of his dark red hair. Ino looked back to Sakura and Hinata.

"So? What do you think, Ino?" Sakura said, still watching Kankuro joke with his sister.

"I think they need a new wardrobe." Ino replied, looking over the Sabaku kids again. Temari and Gaara looked almost identical with their clothes. Both had on long sleeved black and white striped shirts, Temari with a mid-drift black over-shirt, Gaara with a black hoodie left open to the wind. Although Temari wore a black plated skirt and Gaara wore plain black jeans, the outfits were practically the same. Kankuro had the simplest clothes of all; A black hoodie with a white under-shirt and jeans.

"Heya, Ino! Sakura, Hinata." Tenten said smiling. Neji followed behind her, giving Hinata a small smile and everyone else a nod. "Ooh! The new kids are here." Tenten smiled looking over Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"Yeah. They just got here." Ino said, looking down at her cell phone and flipping through the numbers.

"Um, g-guys. We should pr-probably go to class soon." Hinata said, fiddling with her hands quietly. Sakura nodded and stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder. Ino and Hinata followed suit and the group walked off towards their classes.

"They were talking about us." Gaara said, turning to Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro's smile faded and Temari gave a small growl.

"They won't do anything to you, Gaara. I won't let that happen again." Temari put a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "Besides, they're nothing special."

"Yeah. One hundred percent boring." Kankuro said, grinning and advancing ahead of the other two in the small hallway. "Let's get to class. I have to decide which classes I'll actually show up for all year."

"Kankuro." Temari rolled her eyes and Gaara sniggered.

"Ms. Sabaku, could you come with me please." The principal said, motioning for Temari to follow him.

"Am I in trouble?" She said, placing her lunch tray on the table next to Kankuro and Gaara's.

"Not exactly. I just need to talk to you for a bit." Gaara grabbed onto Temari's wrist loosely and tugged, meaning for her to sit down. Temari sat down and smiled apologetically at the principal.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starved." The Principal nodded before giving Gaara a small glare and walking away.

"Temari." Gaara's fork scraped across his tray idly as he spoke.

"Yes, Gaara-Kun?" Temari said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Don't let him get you alone." He turned his teal eyes on her for extra emphasis. "Ever." Temari nodded, smiling a bit.

"Hai, Gaara-Kun." Kankuro blushed beside his sister.

"Will you stop saying that so loudly. Normal siblings aren't so affectionate." He mumbled, looking over at the nearest table. "People will start to suspect things." Temari giggled quietly beside him. She was always much sweeter around her brothers than she was around anyone else.

"Oh, Kankuro-Kun. You're so cute." She ruffled his dark brown locks lovingly before he pulled his head away and started pouting.

"Will you stop it, Temari-Chan! If anyone finds out we'll be dead. They'll ship me, you, and Gaara off to separate family members, then we'll be screwed. It's exactly what dad and Baki want." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Kankuro, will you stop worrying so much. It doesn't matter what they do,"

"They'll never take you two from me." Gaara finished, the threat hanging openly in the air.

**It took me all of an hour to write this, so I can't imagine it's that great, but it'll hopefully be better next chapter.:) **

**Review, Fav, Alert, Flame? Something? **

**Anything?**

**-hehe-**


	2. Family Issues

**So, I had a plan for this chapter, and I was about half-way through** **it, when I noticed a new review and decided to post this little tid-bit instead. It's shorter than I'd like, and a lot suckier, but it's an update. **

**Oh, and this is my new scene break=** |/|/|/|

**Enjoy!**

_"You can't just take away our little brother! As much as you hate it, we're still a family! The only family he's got!" Temari spat at her father, rage contorting her features. Her father glared at her before pulling back his hand and slapping her to the floor._

_"Temari!" Kankuro sank to his knees beside her, holding her close and glaring at his father. "Bastard." Their dad scoffed and crossed the room to the door._

_"If he means so much to you, then you two can take care of him. See how long you last with that monster."_

_"He's not the monster!_ You_ are!" Temari yelled back. "He's not the one who abandoned his own flesh and blood. He's not the one who would sooner kill his own son than admit his daughter's not even his. I hate you." Kankuro looked at his sister, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that Temari had just said that to her dad. _

"_I want you out of my house. All of you." With that, their father left the room. Temari finally let her tears spill over. _

"_Tema-" Kankuro started. _

"_Why did you do it, Temari?" Gaara was standing in the doorway looking at the two with angry eyes. "Why would you get yourself kicked out for me?"_

"_Because, Gaara. We're a fam-"_

"_Shut up, Temari!" Gaara slammed his fist into the wall, the wood shaking from the force of it. "We aren't a family! We never have been and we never will be." Temari cried out as Gaara turned and stalked back out. _

"_Temari just let him go." Kankuro said, his voice cracking slightly. _

"_Kankuro, I can't. You know that. Gaara!" Temari ran out of the room and down the hallway. She stopped in front of Gaara's door and knocked lightly. There was no answer. She let her forehead rest against the door and tried to make her voice calm. "Gaara, please. Let me in. Let someone in. Gaara." The door opened suddenly and Temari found herself stumbling into Gaara's chest. He closed the door behind her and took a step back into the room. _

"_What do you want from me, Temari?" _

"_Nothing, Gaara." _

"_Then why are you here? Why did you follow me? Why do you bother pretending to care?" _

"_I'm not pretending! I'm here because you're my little brother, and I care about you, Gaara." Temari could feel her eyes burning with tears again. She couldn't tell him the real reason. She couldn't tell anyone. Even Kankuro would turn his back on her if he knew the truth. Gaara sighed and folded his arms over his chest. _

"_I don't believe you. Why should I believe you? You've never acted like a sister towards me. Until recently you never even called me your brother. Why start now? Why, Temari? Tell me the truth!" Temari stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gaara's eyes widened, he wasn't used to this. No one ever touched or held him. No one had since his childhood. _

"_I love you, Gaara." Temari brushed the hair back from his eyes gently and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and held his gaze. "The reason I chose now to start calling you my brother and get this whole family business is to remind myself why it's wrong to do this. Why it's wrong to feel the way I do about you, Gaara." Temari chuckled dryly. "I'm your sister, and here I am wanting to be your lover." She pulled her arms away and took a few steps back, eyes on the floor. She waited for him to say something, _anything,_ at all, but he didn't. Temari glanced up and saw Gaara reach for her. He was so hesitant, as if he was afraid she'd reject his embrace now. She felt water on her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist once more and his arms encircled her. _

"_Temari…" Temari nodded against his neck._

"_Yes, Gaara?" _

"_Say it again. Please…" _

"_I love you, Gaara."_

_|/|/|/|_

"Hey, Sakura, don't the Sabaku kids seem a little weird to you?" Ino asked, falling back into her pillows, all in different shades of purple or blue. Sakura and Tenten were supposed to be spending the night over at Ino's, but Tenten's father had caught Neji sneaking in and grounded her. So Ino currently had Sakura's cherry blossom head giving her a befuddled look.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking over Ino's closet.

"Well, ever since they got here, they've only talked to each other. They always sit together at lunch, and Temari and Gaara always dress similarly. It's kinda creepy. And more than a little weird. I mean, it's almost as if they were…" Ino left her sentence hanging, waiting for Sakura to get the implication.

"Ino, you couldn't possibly think that they're-"

"That's exactly what I think. They're together. And I'm going to prove it."

**I'll try to finish the next chapter and get it uploaded soon.**


End file.
